Kilian Watchmen
=History and Formation= The Kilian Watchmen. The Kilian Watchmen originated on Kilia IV, and where originally apart of the force sensitive sect known as the Kilian Rangers. The planet of Kilia has always been segregate from the galaxy; in the early expansionist years of the Galactic Republic a colony ship was accidentally set off course from its destination, instead redirecting it to the planet of Kilia. The planet of Kilia IV consisted of vast badlands and mountains, and a single, verdant valley. It is in this single valley that the colonists settled, forming a medieval level of society; Lords and nobles lived in scattered fortresses, while commoners farmed or forged in small villages. As time went on, knowledge was lost, until eventually commoners typically had no contact with advanced technology, the nobles however, held onto the last remnants of their original science and machinery. The first Kilian Ranger was in fact a Matukai, originally traveling on the ship in order to find a new life of peace and inner balance. Upon the ship crashing, he made a home among the commoners, finally finding his peace, and finally finding the tranquility he had so sought after. After several years though, once things had set into a normal routine, and the life on Kilia had become common place, he began to seek out others that where force sensitive. Eventually, after several more years of searching, he found him: the first Ranger, and eventual Watchmen of Kilia; Caius Demici. Caius was in fact the son of Hetton, and the grandson of Loranda of the Demici family; one of the great house of serenno. Hetton had had his son by accident with a commoner on Serenno. Fearing political and social repercussions due to his status, he gave his son up for adoption, but not before naming him as was Serennoan custom. The newly christened Caius Demici then traveled with his new family to the planet of Kilia, and there, he grew to the age of eighteen, only to be found by the Matukai. The nameless Matukai never did tell his name to Caius, rather, calling himself by the simple name of The Sentinel. The Sentinel trained Caius for ten years, when, at the age of twenty eight years, Caius Demici pledged to use his newfound powers to protect the people, and to use them for noble and pure purposes. During these ten years however, The Sentinel trained five more force sensitives at roughly the same time as Caius. It was these five that would eventually become the the first Lord, Rangers, and Squires of the Kilian Ranger Order. The most powerful of these five, by the name of Lucius, was a member of a prominent house on Kilia. He, under the tutelage of Caius, eventually became a Kilian Lord. Caius's construction of the Kilian Rangers was well planned: A Overlord a "Watchman" to watch over a single Kilian Lord, who would in turn train Kilian Rangers, and the Rangers in turn Kilian Squires. The system was supposedly foolproof: The Kilian Lord would be the primary teacher, teaching the lore and philosophy to the Rangers, who would in turn teach the Squires. If the Lord or a knight erred in his teachings, the Overlord, the Watchman would step in to correct things. The plan most likely would have worked as well, if not for one thing; ambition. Lucius was not just a powerful force user, but a powerful political figure as well. Wanting to advance himself, he staged a coup against Caius, in order to direct the Rangers in the direction he wished; the others would not dare kill him, The Sentinel had passed away years ago. And with Lucius dead, they would have no one to teach them except Caius. Caius, while powerful, used different powers than Lucius, who used dark forces. As such, Caius appeared to be not necesarily less powerful than Lucius, but less learned. The Rangers and Squires hands where tied. The coup ended in a dual between Caius and Lucius, with Caius eventually killing Lucius. Caius, seeing the error of having noblemen within the sect, sought to rebuild the order out of commoners, and indeed with the death of Lucius; his work was already done. Caius, after training another ranger, and training yet another lord, then indentured the rangers to serve the nobles, thus keeping the potential rulers of kilia under control, while at the same time providing security for the people. Caius though, in order to watch over the Rangers, as well as the nobles to ensure that the people of Kilia where forever safe, created in secret a second order; The Kilian Watchmen. The Watchmen would serve the planet of Kilia IV for generations, eventually developing unique powers and philosophies separate from those of the galaxy. A small number of Kilian Watchmen would eventually make there way off planet, by way of a wayward spice freighter who had stumbled across the system. In the end, the Watchmen of Kilia IV would observe the Sith, Jedi, and Grays from afar. Instead preferring to deal in more secretive circles like the Matukai, and the Zeison sha. Eventually, a small group of these Watchmen would proclaim themselves Sentinels of the galaxy; silent watchers, maintaining the peace and balance of the force. Always mysterious, the watchmen would remain scattered through the galaxy to combat evil. Gathering together only to learn, or to combat a singular entity of great power. Category:Factions